


An Awful, Terrible Idea

by Coldau



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Ending, But that won't stop them from going from, Canon-divergent dialogue, Dumbass Warrior of Light, Enemies to Lovers, Idiot makes bad decision to save the world, It ends where it should have before dickhat decided to stick his foot in it, M/M, Rating will probably go up, The soul bond is not of the romantic variety, There will only be one (1) forced kiss and its entirely plot relevant I promise, forced soul bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldau/pseuds/Coldau
Summary: The warrior watches G'raha Tia fall. This was it, he was going to die. Emet would win, and boy, he'd get to be smug about it.And he didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction, not even for a moment. This would end HERE, and no where else.





	1. Survival

The gunshot rings through the air, silencing everyone. G'raha just stares at Hottataru, his eyes round and probing- how? How could this have gone wrong? His staff drops with a clatter, and soon after he follows. Behind him, Emet-Selch stands triumphant, the endless light of the sky shining on him and making him seem much more radiant than he was.

_ No! _Hottataru can’t even yell, the light surging in his throat- he was trying _ very _ hard to not puke. Though, with the horror of the situation, combined with the fact he was _ terrified _ for his _ life, _ it was rather hard. That was his last chance to live through this- G’raha was supposed to save him. Even if Hottataru _ didn’t want _ him to sacrifice himself… He also very, very much didn’t want to die. He didn't want _anyone to die. _

“Oh, you’ve really _ disappointed me _ you know. My expectations for you were so high, Hottataru_. _ But it’s clear that even my _ lowest _standard was a bar that not even the paragon of your people could meet.” Emet drawls, stalking forward and planting a foot on the wounded exarch’s back. Everyone can hear a soft groan from the downed man. 

He was still alive. _ For now, _ Hottataru can’t help but think, his glare leveling on Emet-Selch. _ Hate _ boils to the surface, feeling as old as _ sin itself. _

_ Bastard. Complete, fucking _ ** _bastard._ **

“That’s _ quite _ the glare you’re giving me, Warrior. Careful, not not feeling very forgiving right now, we don’t want anything happening to your dear Exarch.” Emet tuts, starting towards Hottataru with a smirk etched onto his lips. Oh, he was _ dripping _with smug, it oozed off his every movement and poisoned the air around them.

There was too much happening, everyone scattered as to what to _ do_. There were too many people that needed saving, all of them _ critical _to the survival of this star-

“What do you plan to _ do, _ Emet-Selch? Was this your idea all along?” Thancred hisses out, fingers itching to reach for his gunblade- but he’s afraid to move. Everyone is. It felt like they were all pawns in a chess game with Emet as the player.

“I was _ worried _ the fool might try something. And my worries were well placed. To think he almost liberated you of your own failings. He would have really put a wrench in my plans if I were to let him go through with it.” Emet sighs, sounding tired as he moves to squat in front of Hottataru. Though he could hear everyone yelling, it was muffled. All his attention was focused on Emet-Selch, who just goes on grinning at him. It’s _ his _ voice he can hear more clearly than anyone else's. The voice that can make his blood _boil _despite the fear in his veins. 

“And then there’s you. Well, at least you won’t disappoint me in _ this _ regard. Soon, the light will overwhelm you, and you’ll be nothing more than a _ beast _ wanting for the aether of the living. More powerful than any that came before you. Unstoppable, even, I’d imagine. The calamity you’ll usher in will be like no other_. _ To think, what Vauthry was to bring with bliss, you’ll bring with despair! What a sweet irony.” He purrs, leaning in closer to Hottataru, “And it’ll start here, with your _ friends. _ You’ll have to kill them, or they’ll kill you, you know. And even then, if they survive, they’ll just become sin-eaters themselves. A fitting fate, for ones who were so adamant about walking in _ Her _light.” 

The cracking of Hottataru's very soul is audible in his skull, but so is the blood pounding in his ears. There’s no denying it. That’s _ definitely _ what would happen if he were to succumb. But there had to be a way. A way to _ fight it. _ A way to _ push past. _ He’d gone the extra yalm so many damn times before, and he refused to finally falter here. 

What could he do though? What could he do? _ Whatcouldhedowhatcouldhedo- _

For a second, Hottataru feels his soul in all its glory, confined within the boundaries of his flesh. Images come to him, of primals he’s slain, of the echo, of _ Zenos _ embracing a power beyond himself. He hears Master Matoya explaining how Y’shtola’s sight worked by manipulating her very life aether itself. Sees the _ spear _that he used to break Igeyorhm using Nidhogg’s eye.

An idea forms, and he embraces it because he _ refuses to be laid low. _

Gathering all that over-abundant light aether, Hottataru _ hones _ it. Emet-Selch can sense something _ odd, _ but he just cocks his head, curious to see how Hottataru will fail now. He _ underestimates him. _

“Emet-Selch.” Hottataru rasps, eyes glowing as the light itself permeates through his very _ being, _ “If you think I’ll fall today, you’re _ more of a fool than any of us. _” 

He laughs and surges forward with a burst of strength fed from the aether trapped in him. It was killing him as much as it was fueling him. Emet grunts in surprise, and Hottataru can feel something- his _ soul- _ probing for an out. But no, he’s not going to get away. The light _ blooms _around them and traps them both in a cage that there’s no escaping.

“_What are you doing, you-” _ Emet starts, but Hottataru headbutts him and covers his mouth, staring into Emet’s eyes with a savage expression as he lashes out with his very being. Emet had talked about how _ puny _ and _ insignificant _they were to him, but only now did Hottataru truly feel it.

“Hottataru, what on _ Hydaelyn _ are you _ doing?_” Y’shtola barks, her eyes round, stunned. Everyone was. But she was stunned by what she could see, as was Ryne, who could only _ hope _to process what was happening.

Because, from here, it looked like his fracturing soul was…. Pushing against Emet-Selch’s, seizing it with teeth and trying to do something. Like they were trying to _ fuse. _

Finally, Emet breaks from the hand covering him, and he snarls, panting and clawing at Hottataru’s back. When that doesn’t work, he _ punches _him hard enough to have everyone wincing, but Hottataru just grins, expression wild. 

“_You know not what you do, mortal. _ Stop this, it will end poorly for _ everyone, _ you and I included!” Emet roars, sounding furious_. _ Good. Hottataru didn’t want to be the only one mad. He _ seizes _with his soul, gripping at the dark, shadow entombed one within Emet-Selch and twisting. 

Memories pour into his skull, which felt like it would fracture under the weight of them. He sees everything Emet-Selch has talked about and more. Amaurot, the people who dwelled there, the end of their world and the summoning of Zodiark. Knowledge spills into his head that he’ll never have the intelligence to process in its fullness, but it gives him the nail he needs in the coffin. He leans forward and seals the deal with a kiss, making Emet-Selch let out a muffled yell at the_ mutual agony that rips through them,_ their souls connecting and spilling into one another. 

Ryne cries out, covering her mouth in horror as Y’shtola only can stare, agog. Everyone just watches in utter confusion as the light…

Vanishes.

Darkness returns to the sky, and once more, the Warrior of Darkness… has won. But, what has he done? They won’t be able to ask for awhile, because both Emet-Selch and Hottataru pass out. 

\-----

The journey back to the Crystarium is _ rough _to say the least. At first, the group tries to separate Hottataru and Emet- even trying to leave Emet-Selch behind at one point. But when Emet and Hottataru both groan in pain at the distance, Ryne tells them to stop or risk losing Hottataru altogether. They didn’t care about the Ascian, of course, but it looked like they had no choice but to bring him... 

Somehow, everyone makes it back in one piece. Hottataru is neatly tucked away in the Pendants with Emet-Selch tied up in a chair nearby. Not that.. It’d… really stop the Ascian. But it’s the thought that counts, right? There were no physical wounds on Hottataru, so they could only leave the two to _ rest, _ and _ hope _ for something to change. For now, they'll need to focus on G'raha, who was doing _less than stellar_ to say the least.

\-----

“_Hottataru…. _ ** _Hottataru._ ** _ Oh, for the love of the gods, wake up you bloody fool!_” Ardbert hisses and Hottataru’s eyes snap open. He gasps, like he hadn’t been breathing since he passed out. Scrambling, he grasps at his chest where a throbbing thing sat _ knotted _ inside. There, _ there. _ He could feel it, the connection that’d he’d so crudely forged between him and _ Emet-Selch. _ Or should he say, Hades, if all these memories he’s been forced to swallow from the man are true. What an _ ugly _ name for an ugly man. 

“_Finally! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? About everything that’s happened? It’s been a bloody mess. I mean, not really, because of _ course _ you managed to save the day but everyone doesn’t know what to make of… of _that.” He gestures vaguely between you and the still passed out Emet. Why did Hottataru wake up before him? It seemed like it should be the other way around, given how strong it felt like Emet-Selch’s soul was compared to his own. 

Hottataru… didn’t really know what to make of it either. He just.. Did. And it worked. But now they were.. Connected? It was strange. He couldn’t read Emet-Selch’s mind, but he could read his memories. Knows what the man held dear, sees the secrets of Garlemald and the Ascian Covenant. Actually, it kind of felt a little like he was trespassing, so he pushes those thoughts away, scratching at his chin. He’d only done it to survive, he didn’t want anything else from the disgusting man.

“_It feels like… you’re… one?” _ Ardbert tries to get _ any _sort of answer from him, but Hottataru shakes his head. No, that wasn’t it. He could feel the blessing of light and Zodiark’s tempering battling against one another through the connection, even, just giving more proof that they were still separate but… but-

“It’s… we… run off the same engine? I think?” Hottataru tries to explain, his brows furrowing. That just gets an exasperated look from Ardbert. It was about as close to the truth he could get. Like, Hottataru _ knew, _ since the truth of the situation had been _ jackhammered into his fucking skull. _ But. He didn’t really… _ get it. _ Which meant they’d have to rely on Emet-Selch to explain.

Speaking of which, he could _ feel _ the ropes on Emet's tied up form, which was… needless to say… an odd feeling. So yeah, he’s going to take that off. He pushes to his feet and sets about doing just that, Ardbert just rubbing his face and looking awfully tired for someone already dead.

“_This is more than a mess. Now we have to share a room with that guy too? I would really rather not. He’s- he’s the one who spurred my entire world on its course to DESTRUCTION! Hells, if I could, I’d.. I’d-” _ Ardbert chuffs, looking to Hottataru and watching as he carefully wraps up the ropes in a neat bind. He blinks blankly back at Ardbert, brows furrowed. 

“I’d kill him, too.” Hottataru agrees easily, “Deserves it. He’s… genocidal. To say the very least.” Scratching behind his horn, he frowns for a long moment. In a single instant, he’d saved this world, himself, and the Exarch. But. Honestly. He didn’t know the _ cost _yet? Maybe he should be more concerned, “But. I lived. And so did everyone else.” For a second there, he’d almost become this world’s demise rather than its savior. What a nightmare.

“_I get that there’s a silver lining to every little situation in your mind but take a look at the fact that you’ve tied yourself to a godsdamned _ ** _ASCIAN_ **-” Ardbert is cut off by Emet-Selch groaning.

“Oh, please, do be quiet. It’s very, very hard to get any sleep with you _ going about and screaming _in my ears. You’re rather loud, for a fragment of a soul barely clinging to this realm.” He grinds out, cracking his eyes and glowering at Ardbert. Both Ardbert and Hottataru are stunned to silence for a moment, watching Emet rub at his neck and pop his back with a groan.

“_ He… He can hear me… _” He whispers, looking to Hottataru, who was just as equally boggled by the idea.

“Yes, I can. I can also seeyou. Oh, how lucky I am.” Emet growls, looking at his gloves and frowning deeply. They were a little dirty. In fact, he felt dirty all over. Covered in slime, slime that was… _ light. _ The excess light that was dumped into him when this _ idiot _did the unthinkable.

It was genius, but, it was also… not done intentionally. So there was no way Emet would give Hottataru credit for the feat. It was the desperation of a dog backed into a corner that drove him to new heights.

“_Yes, but- how? No one except for Hottataru has ever…” _Ardbert stops at the look Emet levels on him, unamused. 

“Oh, you’re just as dumb as him. It makes sense, given that you’re both reflections of the biggest idiot to ever exist.” He sighs, slouching back in his chair, “It should be obvious enough. Give it a second, I’ll wait.” And he does, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair, but Ardbert can’t seem to process anything and just balks at him, “Oh, Zodiark, guide me. I walk a path not intended by you, and I need your strength.” 

“...Melodramatic.” Hottataru murmurs, and _ that _brings out the actual glare from Emet-Selch.

“Excuse me? I don’t want to hear _ anything _ from you. You have no idea what you’ve done you- you- _ half witted, braindead moron! _ ” Emet barks now, standing abruptly and stumbling for his effort. Hottataru unthinkingly catches him before he falls, but Emet rips himself away from the helping touch with a shove, “Do not _ presume _ you can touch me. I don’t need your aide, fool. Do you want to know what’s happened? Of course you do, there’s no way you can comprehend, even with the information sitting _ right there. _ You _ linked _ our souls together. We’re one person in two bodies now, practically. To think your soul even had the _ teeth _ to do such a thing- I guess I really did _ underestimate you. _” 

Hottataru rubs his chin, contemplating that. Slowly, his expression sours, and he looks at Emet the same way a man would look at a dead rat.

“I.. don’t really want to be one person with you.” He licks his lips and Emet-Selch laughs.

“Oh! My! We’re of one mind there! Don’t worry, we’ll still remain _ entirely _ separate from one another in most ways. Mentally, being the most important one. I would rather _ die _ than let my _ vast intellect _ be poisoned by the stagnation that’s your brain. Do you know how many memories I have of yours that are just _ food related? _ Do you only think about fo- you’re thinking about it _ right now aren't you- _ ” Emet wanted to _ throttle _Hottataru.

“...I’m hungry.” Hottataru says sheepishly, grimacing and looking at Ardbert, who was just covering his face and raging quietly beside him, “Um. It’s… well and good that.. We won’t fuse. At the very least.” Gods, he was really hungry actually, “How long has it been since the _incident_?” 

“_Half a week. Some of the Scions thought you wouldn’t wake up, they’d never seen you sleep for so long. You should probably go actually tell them you’re awake. I’m sure they’re all dying to know what in the hells is going on.” _ Ardbert sighs, letting his hands drop and looking between the two, “ _ I think I’m going to leave you two to yourselves. You seem like you need it._”

With that, Ardbert vanishes and Hottataru is left alone with the biggest dick-rag he’s ever had the displeasure of knowing. 

“I wonder if they'll actually feed us, or fuss over us knowing that we're awake...” Hottataru murmurs, and Emet sinks his hands into his hair to stare at the floor. Oh, this was going to be awful. They both could feel that right now. 

But they were alive, which was the most important thing of all. 


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation spent brooding.

After a long heartfelt reunion with the scions and G’raha Tia, Hottataru sets out once more. Except, this time, it’s not for an adventure. It’s for vacation. Thancred, the twins, and Ryne all agree to join Hottataru for a nice trip out to The Source. That is, the lake. Not the _ actual _Source. That’d be too easy. 

With everything that’s happened, they thought they deserved it. Saving the world was awful, after all. Hottataru, for one, can still taste the _ light _on the back of his tongue if he focuses hard enough. Which is never fun. A little traumatizing, honestly.

“And the nightmares begins.” Emet murmurs, shielding his eyes from the sun as he watches Ryne test the edges of the lake with a hesitant toe, “At least that infernal cover of light is gone. I may not enjoy the fact that literally _ all _ my plans have fallen through in regards to the First, but there’s definitely parts of it that benefit me all the same.” He sighs heavily.

“Did you hear something? The wind must be carrying voices. How _ eerie._” Thancred huffs, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over a branch nearby. It was rare to see him without every layer of armor strapped to him. Though, it was understandable that he’d want to remove it. Emet himself was having issues with the _ heat _ as well. 

“Ha ha, very funny. Fine, I don’t particularly want to interact with any of you anyway.” He had no _ choice _ but to come, despite not really wanting to. At least it was a nice _ distraction. _ The scenery was pretty, the birds sounded more _ cheery _ than they had any right to be. But that’s all it was, a _ distraction. _

After all, he still had a job to do.

“Hottataru!” Alisaie yells from the beach, pulling Emet from his thoughts. The buffoon was currently trying- and failing- to set up a tent. Which would be amusing if it wasn’t equally _ infuriating. _ This was the man who laid low Lahabrea, who _ bound _ him, who thwarted a rejoining… struggling with _ basic tasks. _ “You should show us how to catch fish with our hands, like you did back in the Steppes!”

That gets Hottataru to perk up, abandoning the tent. He leaves a trail of armor behind him, tail thrashing about in excitement as he sprints for the lake in nothing but pants. Emet hadn’t seen him _ ever _without his armor. In fact, Hottataru even slept in it, as far as Emet could tell. 

Did they really consider him no longer a threat? So much as to let their guard down even a _ bit? _ Well, that just worked in his advantage honestly. He knew couldn’t kill Hottataru, but, if he wore down on their defenses he would be able to wreak _ havoc _later on. 

Hottataru wades into the water, not even looking as he punches through its crystal-clear surface to snatch a fish. It was something he was born to do, since it seemingly came to him so easily. If only he’d become a _ fishmonger _ instead of the bloody _ Warrior of Light_. 

“I have a feeling that by the time he’s done, we’ll have enough fish for the next week.” Alphinaud huffs, peering at the others. Though Ryne was covering her eyes she could be seen peeking through at Hottataru. Bashful little thing, wasn’t she? “...Well, we’re not going to learn sitting back at the shore! It’s very _ rare _for our friend to try and teach us.”

However, his actions don’t match his words since he just hesitantly plucks at the hem of his shirt.

“Oh, for the love of-” Alisaie shrugs off her outer coat and kicks her boots off, wading out into the water to Hottataru. When Hottataru sees one of them finally joined him, he smiles and immediately pushes a fish into her hand. It takes a moment for her to understand what to do with the creature, before she twists its neck to break it. 

“Gods.” Alphinaud wondered if there was a gentle bone in his sister’s body. Both Hottataru and her combined were a nightmare, especially in battle. “Well, I can’t be outdone. Ryne, wish me luck, I’m more likely to get beaten with a fish than catch one.” He says a silent prayer and strips to his pants as well, running into the water and yelping at how cold it was. 

Ryne fidgets for a long moment. It’s clear she wanted to _ join _ the fun, but she didn’t want to get wet. But when a splashing fight ensues instead of teaching- because of _ course _ they couldn’t focus for more than a minute- she quickly follows everyone in. 

Her efforts are rewarded with a cheer, before Hottataru promptly picks her up and dunks her. All the teens take this as war and the warrior of light is dragged under the waves. Would he ever see the light of day again?

Part of Emet really hoped not, consequences be damned. 

“Hey, if you’re going to bother us with your presence why not lend a _ hand _ Ascian?” Thancred drawls, leering at Emet. “There’s a whole camp to set up, and as I’m sure you’ve observed… well, your _ other half _ isn’t all that good at it.” In fact, Thancred knew that if Hottataru was left unattended that he’d just sleep in the dirt with a blanket thrown over him. He knows this because he found Hottataru doing that on _ several _occasions.

“If I help, will you promise to not talk to me for the next week? I think it’s a mutually beneficial arrangement.” Emet hums, hand on his cheek as he peers at Thancred.

“Hells, that’s practically payment for your labor. By all means. Go ahead and pretend I don’t even exist after this.” Thancred chuffs, watching Emet bring his hand up. A _ snap _ is all that’s needed to conjure up a few pitched tents and an elegant little fireplace. 

...Emet needed to figure out how to turn this situation in his own favor. Every moment spent with this group was yet more time wasted. They’d proven that they could be potentially useful. But they refused to be _ used, _ so they had to be discarded. If there was anything he was good at, it was _ building _ a plan up slowly, and watching it take effect with time. That’s why he was the architect. But it felt like, tied up as he was, he didn’t _ have _the luxury of time any longer. 

Which meant that, somehow, he would need to get in touch with Elidibus. The both of them together would be able to quickly build some sort of solution, and in the meantime mayhap he could-

A shadow falls over him and he blinks out of his thoughts, looking up with a start. Hottataru towers over him, sopping wet, his eyes _ piercing _ and expression carefully blank.

“....Do you _need _something from me?” Emet hisses, the hair on the back of his neck standing as he feels _amusement _bubble through the connection between them. That blank expression cracks into a wild grin, and the next second Emet finds himself being hoisted up and carted off towards the lake, “_Put me _**_down,_** _you absolute clown! _Do not think I see what you’re trying to _do-_” He struggles valiantly, but alas, Hottataru is… a lot stronger now than he was before.

Blast this infernal connection. Damn this entire situation. He hopes this fool _ burns alive- _

Emet absolutely does _ not _ let out an undignifying yelp as Hottataru _ tosses _him into the lake. But the act in itself earns varying cries from the teens Hottataru has reared, the majority of them slightly horrified. 

“Was that _ truly _ necessary?” Emet barks, springing from the water and looking rather like a wet cat. The answer he gets is laughter- _ laughter- _ from Hottataru, childish amusement pushing through the connection and brushing with his emotions. Gritting his teeth, Emet surges forward. He’s not sure what propels him to retaliate in such an _ immature _ way, but he grabs Hottataru and _ drags _the man in. The result is a battle waged anew, and soon enough even Hottataru’s gremlins join in the war.

By the time it’s all resolved, Emet cannot help but wonder what is _ wrong _ with him. To be influenced into… _ playing. _ Zodiark help him, he _ must _ have caught some of the _ idiot _ when they connected. At least he doesn’t have to suffer for it, unlike the morons who dragged him into such infantile buffoonery. With a snap, he’s dried off where they’re still _ shivering _ at the biting night air.

“You know, if there’s anything I’d never thought to witness, it’s an Ascian getting into a _ splash war _with-” Thancred starts, but Emet cuts him off.

“I thought we weren’t _ speaking. _ ” He hisses back, moving to sit as _ far _away from the others as he could. It wasn’t that far. 

Chuffing, Thancred turns his attention back to the shivering fools warming themselves with the fire.

“At least you managed to somehow catch a few fish, despite all the playing around you did.” He looks over everyone there, Alisaie bubbling with laughter at that.

“We’re nothing if not_ efficient, _ you know. With everything we’ve been through, you’d think you’d know that better than anyone else, Thancred.” She grins at him while Hottataru nods in agreement beside her. Those two just fed one another’s worst sides, didn’t they? “I’m just surprised that old fogy joined in at all.” Looking back at Emet, her impish grin stretches into a sinister smile, “And now look at him, pouting because Hottataru _ definitely _won.”

“It’s not really wise to provoke the ascian, Alisaie.” Alphinaud clears his throat nervously, eyes darting between his twin and Emet. At least _ one _of them retained some semblance of sense, “Be it that he may be bound to our dear friend, I’m fairly sure Emet-Selch is still just as capable as he was before.”

“That’s a lot of anxious talk from someone who tackled and pulled him underwater not even that long ago.” Alisaie drawls, Ryne covering her mouth and giggling beside her. Alphinaud just huffs, blushing and not dignifying it with a response.

“Your brother is right.” Emet can’t help but interject. It was stinging his pride more than he’d like to admit that they were just brushing him off as _ defeated _ when he was still very much alive and _ capable. _ Despite knowing that it’d be better to have their guard _ down, _ he found that he liked it more when they were constantly on edge around him. “I’m no less powerful than I was before, and the only person I _ can’t _kill here is the Warrior himself. It would do you well to keep that in mind.” 

That sucks the happy little mood right out of the group. _ Good. _ Emet just smiles at them, earning an eyeroll from Hottataru. _ Brat. _

“He’s just brooding.” Hottataru murmurs, earning looks from everyone, “Ignore him.” He was more than a brat. What Emet wouldn’t _ do _ to _ choke _ this whelp’s pathetic life out of existence. No one here deserved to live more than before. They’d failed his tests and he would have them _ eliminated _for it, eventually.

The mortals of this time were no less or more than they had been before. They were still found _ wanting, _ mere shadows of the Amaurotines before them. Pathetic, squealing little things.

As they had before, Emet’s thoughts turn to that of Elidibus. As soon as they were _ alone _ , that’s when he’d act. Undoubtedly Elidibus would be taken aback, but surely he’d be _ pleased _ that the pest haunting all his plans of late was under Emet’s domain. The same soul who had made a mess of their plans in the _ distant past _bound to him in the present. Hydaelyn herself won’t be able to sever this connection without losing her most valiant champion to the lifestream itself. 

But when would he get that opportunity? 

“Hottataru, I’ve been curious…” Ryne murmurs, looking up at the Warrior with round eyes, “After this, what do you plan to do? Go back to the Source?” She pushes a lock of damp hair behind her ear, and Hottataru hums.

“Probably not. I’ll stop in for a brief moment to visit Tataru and Krile, since Tataru would snap my neck if I kept her waiting too long, but I’ll come right back. Kinda want to see what this place is like when it’s not bathed in constant light.” He nods to Ryne, who seems immensely relieved to hear this. 

“Oh, good, I was… a bit worried, if I’m being honest. There’s something I want to investigate later on, and I might end up needing your help with it.” She murmurs, so softly spoken. Though she was a lot more courageous now than before, she couldn’t seem to get rid of that shy streak.

“In that case, I’ll be sure to return quickly. Though, like I said, I probably won’t stick around the Crystarium… I’m sure you won’t have trouble finding me.” Hottataru gives her a gentle smile and she easily returns it.

..And the opportunity falls right into his lap. Emet is careful to keep his face neutral, even as a flicker of joy through their connection draws Hottataru’s attention to him. They’d be alone soon enough, and once they were far enough away from the Crystarium and any of the Scions he’d be able to act. Maybe he could finally get things back on track, then. _ Hopefully. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get rid of the tag "no beta we die like men." While I welcome a beta, I mourn the loss of a tag that makes me giggle. ANYWAY! I KIND of have a plot now. Adventures will be had! I hope you look forward to it, and thank you for reading. If anyone has questions feel free to ask them! I'll try my best to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and my fingers started moving. I don't even have the rest of the plot yet, I just had to type this up. I hope everyone who reads it likes it! We'll see if I even can conjure the rest of the plot lololol


End file.
